24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mole
A mole is a deep-cover human-intelligence asset working in a sensitive position for an organization of interest, but whose supreme loyalty is to a sponsoring group or person outside the organization. Jamey Farrell , CTU's first mole on Day 1 working]] Early in Day 1, Richard Walsh came to CTU Los Angeles' Special Agent in Charge Jack Bauer, and explained that there would be an attempt on the life of Senator and presidential candidate David Palmer. Walsh warned Jack that there was a mole in his department, but said that Jamey Farrell could be trusted. Unbeknownst to either of them, Jamey was a mole working for mercenary Ira Gaines. Though Walsh was killed, Jack still trusted Jamey, as did his right-hand at CTU, Nina Myers. However, Jamey was found out and arrested by Nina and Tony Almeida, who kept her hidden while they interrogated her. When they threatened to bring Jamey's son Kyle in, Jamey agreed to tell them everything. However, she was found with slit wrists minutes later. Rushed to the hospital, she did not survive. Though initially suspected to have committed suicide, it was later discovered that she'd been murdered by Nina Myers. Nina Myers the second CTU mole in Day 1.]] Nina Myers worked for CTU for seven years, during which time she became a trusted confidante of Jack Bauer. It is unknown at what point she began selling services and information; her first known act of espionage was leaking the location of Moira O'Neal's safe house on Bauer's first day at CTU Los Angeles. Six months prior to Day 1, she provided Joseph Wald with the CTU LA blueprints and schematics. During Day 1, she murdered Jamey Farrell, gave information to Andre Drazen, told Jack that his daughter Kim was dead, and killed Teri Bauer. However, it was the lie about Kim that got her caught out. Jack discovered from the Coast Guard that Kim was, in fact, not dead. He called George Mason, who initiated a lockdown. Nina had already escaped the main building, but Jack confronted her in CTU's underground parking lot, and managed to prevent her from getting away. However, Nina had already shot and killed Teri Bauer, who would have been able to connect Nina to her German employers. Nina was sent to prison, where she would remain for eighteen months. She was offered a deal during the nuclear threat upon Los Angeles, forcing her to work with Bauer again, much to his chagrin. She took Bauer hostage and was granted a Presidential pardon by President David Palmer. Immune from prosecution but unable to live in the United States, Nina was exiled to North Africa. However, she met Bauer again in Mexico, during the Cordilla virus incident. She was attempting to purchase the Cordilla virus from Michael Amador. However, she was captured by Bauer, as she was in breach of her pardon. Taken back to CTU, she released a computer worm on its systems, something she had planted while working there. She escaped from CTU custody and was confronted by Kim Bauer. She was shot and killed by Jack in cold blood. Marianne Taylor worked at CTU Los Angeles during Day 4, but secretly worked for Henry Powell and McLennan-Forster.]] Marianne Taylor was a Level 5 contractor for CTU Los Angeles. She was struck from the list by Curtis Manning, with whom she'd had an intimate relationship prior to Day 4. but, in reality she was working for Henry Powell and McLennan-Forster. However, Taylor went over Curtis' head, straight to Erin Driscoll, Special Agent in Charge of CTU. Taylor said that she had information on a highly-classified CTU operating system and threatened to report the information leak, which would mire CTU Los Angeles in security investigations. She came in to work for CTU, and gave information about CTU's operations to a man named Henry Powell, specifically on Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines' trip to view security footage of a function that had been attended by Powell, someone she recognised from her incarceration in Omar's compound. This information lead to Bauer and Raines being attacked, only to be rescued by Tony Almeida. When Secretary of Defense James Heller became suspicious, Marianne framed Sarah Gavin. However, Powell had been killed. At CTU, Edgar Stiles became suspicious of Taylor, who had earlier blackmailed him because of a conversation with Chloe O'Brian, when Edgar had agreed to assist her in illegally helping Jack Bauer. Finally, Edgar discovered proof that it was Marianne, not Sarah who was the traitor. He and Curtis took this to Driscoll, but Marianne escaped into CTU's parking lot. Curtis and Meredith Atterson gave chase. Marianne tried to get to her car, but she was caught. Another CTU agent attempted to open the car, but a bomb meant for Marianne went off, and the man was killed. Marianne was knocked unconcious, but she recovered and was interrogated by Curtis. He showed her, Powell's body, and she agreed to take him to information in the Rockland building. However, at the building, Marianne, Curtis and their security team were ambushed. The security team were killed, and when the attackers reached Curtis and Marianne, she tried to convince them that the files were uncompromised, and that she had not given them anything. Nonetheless, the attacker shot and killed her in cold blood. Spenser Wolff worked at CTU during Day 4, but was working for Walt Cummings and James Nathanson]] Spenser Wolff was an up and coming worker at CTU Los Angeles, under the command of Bill Buchanan, when he woke up in bed with Chloe O'Brian, his superior at CTU, at the start of Day 5. A short time earlier, former President David Palmer was murdered, due to the fact that he was a part of the four-person cabal that knew of Jack Bauer's continued survival following the final moments of Day 4. Unknown to Spenser, Chloe was a member of that cabal. Chloe asked Spenser to leave and he went in to work at CTU, and she was attacked minutes later. She was rescued, however, by Jack Bauer a while later. Spenser, however, was feeding information to those responsible for the murder of Palmer and Michelle Dessler, as well as the attempted killings of Bauer, Chloe and Tony Almeida. Still, unlike the rest of the moles that had taken up residence in CTU Los Angeles over the years, Spenser did not know that he was acting treasonously. He believed that he was working for Internal Investigations, when, in fact, he was supplying information to traitorous White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings and James Nathanson, and allowed Hank, an assassin sent to kill the wounded Almeida, access to CTU. Spenser was shocked to learn that Cummings was working against the American people, and agreed to help Bauer and CTU. Later, however, he was fired by Chloe. Suspected Moles Day 1 During Day 1, Tony Almeida, George Mason and Ryan Chapelle were all, at one time or another, suspected to be the CTU moles by Jack Bauer. However, the suspiscion on them was misplaced; merely a ruse by Nina Myers to deflect suspiscion off of her. Day 3 the mole at CTU Los Angeles during Day 3.]] At the beginning of Day 3, the brother of imprisoned drug lord Ramon Salazar, Hector Salazar, used CTU Los Angeles agent Gael Ortega to monitor drug mule Kyle Singer. As CTU, under the command of Tony Almeida, scrambled to find the Cordilla virus in Singer's possession, Ortega continually fed information to Salazar, in Mexico. Eventually, Kim Bauer became suspicious of Ortega, believing that there was a mole at CTU. She went to Tech One to gather evidence, but was trapped there by Ortega. She was found some time later, and named Gael as a mole. In the meantime, Almeida had been shot and was unconscious following emergency surgery. Gael was arrested as a traitor by Michelle Dessler and Ryan Chappelle and was tortured for information on his employer. When Almeida regained consciousness and discovered that Ortega was being interrogated, he became agitated and insisted on returning to CTU. There, he stopped the interrogation and explained that Gael was in fact part of an elaborate sting operation to capture Hector Salazar and his terrorist accomplices. The operation had been devised and orchestrated by Almeida, Ortega, and Jack Bauer, who was undercover with the Salazars in Mexico. Gael continued to work at CTU, feeding misinformation to the Salazars. He went with Dessler to the Chandler Plaza Hotel, where Marcus Alvers was placing a vial of the Cordilla virus. Gael attempted to defuse the vial, but it went off. He was infected. Even though Dessler offered him a way to end his severe suffering, he said that his religion would not allow it. He died of the virus several hours later. Day 4 was arrested by Erin Driscoll and James Heller.]] was suspected to be a mole by James Heller, after Marianne Taylor set her up.]] Sarah Gavin was arrested by Erin Driscoll, under the order of Secretary of Defense James Heller, when an investigation carried out by him pointed to her as being the CTU mole. Sarah was interrogated and tortured, but a follow-up investigation by Edgar Stiles exonerated her, and Marianne Taylor was revealed to be the mole. Sarah later demanded and was promised a pay rise and a promotion from Driscoll for what happened to her; however, she was later fired by Driscoll's successor, Michelle Dessler. Day 5 Audrey Raines was indentified as a mole by freelancer Collette Stenger . Although she was not a mole, she was interrogated and treated like one until Jack Bauer realized that Stenger had mislead him on instructions from Christopher Henderson. Category:Terminology